The proposed T32 program will provide interdisciplinary, translational research training for pre-doctoral students and post-doctoral fellows in Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related neurodegenerative disorders. Leveraging the rich institutional resources of Vanderbilt University and interdisciplinary research strengths of the training faculty, the program will position the next generation of basic, translational, and clinical scientists to advance toward independence while making major contributions to the understanding of AD and its intersection with neurodegeneration and cerebrovascular disease. Through individualized mentorship, integrated curriculum, and involvement in cutting-edge research, the program will emphasize basic science and clinical fundamentals of AD and dementia focusing on (a) cellular stress responses and mechanisms of neuroprotection, (b) hemodynamic and neurovascular mechanisms of injury, (c) cellular regulation and membrane protein function, (d) mechanisms of memory function and dysfunction, (e) discovery and evaluation of therapeutic targets, and (f) clinical manifestations of disease. Trainees will develop essential research skills and professional skills for building a successful career along with a deep appreciation for the responsible conduct of research. Participation in a high quality interdisciplinary research experience will synthesize the trainee's knowledge base, research and professional skill set, and appreciation of research ethics. Each trainee's individualized training plan will be augmented by additional institutional or programmatic didactics and resources to foster academic excellence and scientific innovation during these early, formative periods of professional development.